Christmas Eve
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri talk at a Christmas Eve party. Mild angst, fluff. Merry Christmas!


"Christmas Eve"  
by Sara Jaye  
  
  
Just a little TasukixChichiri fic I wrote for Christmas. ^^ I'd   
been wanting to write another TasChi, and I felt the need to write a   
Christmas fanfic, so I figured 'Why not?'. ^_^  
And what better plot device than the old mistletoe? ^_^; Hey, some   
cliches are just more classic than...well, cliche! XD  
  
[Disclaimers: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Watase Yuu, I'm just borrowing the   
characters for a while.  
This is a shounen ai story, so if you're not comfortable with the idea of   
2 guys kissing, I suggest you don't read.]  
  
~  
  
Chichiri sat on the couch, a glass of wine in his hand as he looked around   
the room. The Christmas Eve get-together was still in full swing. Nuriko   
and Hotohori were smooching under the mistletoe yet again. Miaka, Yui,   
Amiboshi, and Suboshi played a game of Scrabble while Soi and Tamahome   
playfully took bets on who would win. Nakago and Tomo were snuggled on a   
couch together, while Tetsuya and Keisuke bantered with Chiriko,   
Mitsukake, and Kouji. Even Rokou and Houki were relaxing, though blushing   
nervously as they talked. The only one not present was-  
  
"Tasuki!" Chichiri nearly dropped his glass as the bandit jumped onto the   
couch next to him. "Don't scare me like that no da!" he said.  
  
"Gomen. Ya looked kinda lonely over here by yourself, though," Tasuki   
said, pouring himself a glass of wine.  
  
"Ah, I'm okay no da...just thinking," Chichiri said.  
  
"I see. So...great party, huh?" Tasuki said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I never was much of a party person no da," Chichiri said.   
"I thought you were with Nuriko and Kouji, though..."  
  
"I was, but then...well, ya know Nuriko. He saw Hotohori standin' by the   
mistletoe and ran over. After than I just wanted to be alone," Tasuki   
sighed. He did look somewhat upset, Chichiri noticed.  
  
"I understand no da...it's hard seeing him so in love with Hotohori when   
you..." He trailed off, not wanting to upset Tasuki by finishing the   
sentence.  
  
"It's not THAT, really, it's just...we used ta be so close, ya know? Best   
friends and all that...then he and Hotohori got together and suddenly he'd   
rather be with HIM than me..." Tasuki looked down and took a long drink   
from his glass of wine, then sighed. "I just feel sort of..."  
  
"Pushed aside no da?" Chichiri nodded sympathetically. "I can imagine. But   
he still likes you a lot no da," he said. Tasuki nodded a little.  
  
"I know. I guess I'm just jealous...I feel like I'm surrounded by happy   
couples," he said, casting a sideways glance at Hotohori and Nuriko, who   
were snuggling in an armchair, then at Soi and Yui under the mistletoe,   
then a cozy Miaka and Tamahome. "It gets sort of lonely."  
  
"I know the feeling no da," Chichiri sighed, moving closer to Tasuki and   
sliding an arm around him.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why invented the whole thing with the mistletoe   
anyway! It's ridiculous, if ya ask me. Who would start a world-wide   
tradition of KISSING every time you stood under a plant?"  
  
"Just a matter of personal belief, I guess...I never thought about it that   
much myself no da," he said.  
  
"It is something interesting to think about, though..." Tasuki mused.   
Chichiri nodded.  
  
The next few moments were filled with a calm, if slightly awkward,   
silence.  
  
'Why do I feel so...strange discussin' mistletoe with him? He's another   
one of my friends...I mean, I was talkin' about it with Tamahome and   
Keisuke the other day, but it didn't feel this awkward. Maybe because I   
wasn't thinkin' about kissing either of 'em.' What?! 'Waitasec, where did   
THAT come from?!' Tasuki looked away, trying to force back a blush.  
  
'He probably wishes he was under the mistletoe with Nuriko. I can tell by   
the look in his eyes no da,' Chichiri thought. Admittedly, he WAS a bit   
jealous of Tasuki's feelings for Nuriko, though he couldn't figure out   
why. 'It's just as well, though...he couldn't think of me THAT way as it   
is.' He blinked. '...Umm...that came completely out of nowhere no da.'  
  
Finally, he broke the silence.  
  
"So...what are you thinking about no da?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh...nothin'. What are you thinkin' about?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Just...stuff no da."  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
Just then, they realized a sprig of mistletoe was mysteriously hanging   
above them.  
  
"Oh, look at that no da!" Chichiri laughed nervously.  
  
"Huh?" Tasuki glanced upwards. "How did that get there?! And why is it   
just floating like that?"  
  
"Beats me no da..." Chichiri smirked a little. "Weren't we just talking   
about that a minute ago?"  
  
"Yeah...and?" Tasuki blushed slightly.  
  
"And...a certain tradition that goes along with it?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
"What do you say we keep that tradition moving along no da?" Chichiri   
asked, his own cheeks turning a bit red.  
  
"Erm..." Tasuki's blush deepened. "You're certainly being forward!" he   
joked. Chichiri sweatdropped.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Isn't that my job?"  
  
"Tasuki, do you want to kiss me or not no da?" Chichiri leaned closer to   
him, removing his mask slowly and moving his lips closer to Tasuki's.  
  
"I think ya know the answer," Tasuki smirked, leaning to meet Chichiri's   
lips the rest of the way.  
  
Surprisingly, the kiss itself didn't feel the least bit awkward. It wasn't   
the most overwhelmingly natural thing in the world, either, but it sure   
felt good. Tasuki's lips had a slight taste of the wine they'd been   
drinking earlier...not bad, Chichiri thought.  
  
Pulling away after a long moment, Tasuki smirked.  
  
"Well...looks like I was wrong about 'stupid traditions'," he snickered.  
  
"Nuriko doesn't know what he's missing no da," Chichiri said. Tasuki   
blushed.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Well, I admit I'm speaking from a biased view no da," Chichiri laughed.   
Tasuki smiled and snuggled against Chichiri.  
  
"Thanks," he said, laughing a little. Chichiri ruffled Tasuki's hair and   
tightened his arm around him.  
  
"Think nothing of it no da."  
  
They stayed like that for the rest of the evening. It was more comfortable   
than sitting around looking at everyone else.  
  
  
Several feet away, Houki giggled as she pulled back the fishing pole with   
the mistletoe sprig hanging off of it.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting," she whispered.  
  
"It was...but it's not like you to play pranks," Rokou sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, after Miaka and your brother pulled that on us last night, I've been   
dying to try it out on another unsuspecting pair," Houki said. "It's   
Christmas Eve...no one should be all alone."  
  
"You're right, I guess," Rokou said, slipping his arms around her and   
pulling her closer.  
  
"Besides, they'd make such a CUTE couple!" Houki giggled. Rokou pretended   
to roll his eyes.  
  
"If anything, at least it's a good for getting rid of the tension," he   
said.  
  
"It worked for us," Houki said, turning around and batting her eyelashes   
at him. Rokou brushed a loose lock of hair away from her face.  
  
"Let's see how well it worked, shall we?" he whispered.  
  
Her response was to press her lips against his.  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
Wow, I realized...a year ago around this time was when I wrote my   
very first TasChi fic! XD Though when I looked back on it much later, I   
realized that while I liked it, Tasuki was...rather OOC. ^^;; Hopefully I   
did much better this time around. ^^ I studied his character more by   
looking at web pages and reading manga translations...  
As for the 'dangling the mistletoe over them' bit, I know it's   
probably cliche and stuff, but I couldn't resist using it. ^_^; And yes, I   
know the RokouxHouki thing might seem a bit odd-there's no basis in canon   
for em, after all. But I think their personalities might match well enough   
that if they DID meet, they'd get along pretty well. ^^;  
Well, that's enough of my ramblings. Merry Christmas! ^_^ 


End file.
